A Choice of Wives
by Emi1988
Summary: AU SPOILERS What if the story changed a bit? If Victoria had gone to the land of the dead with her beloved Victor when the Corpse Bride stole him away? VV CBV COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I own nothing! Tim Burton does! The lucky bastard.**

**Warnings: Alternate Universe, Victor/Victoria, Corpse Bride/Victor, SPOILERS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Victor tapped on the large bay window of his fiancée and was welcomed almost immediately inside. His coat was torn, his appearance in disarray and he was panting harshly from his long run. Victoria watched him for a moment or two, unable to believe that her Victor had finally returned. "Victoria…" he whispered quietly, as if also in disbelief he could see her again.

Victoria then grabbed his hand and pulled him with her towards the fire as she said "Come, have a seat. You must be cold." Along the way she noticed just how thin his hand felt in hers, even thinner than on the day they rehearsed for the wedding. He had lost a little weight and that was not healthy in a man as thin as he was to begin with. "What happened to you Victor?" she added as he took his seat, her hand still resting over his. "You're as cold as death! You're coat…"

The poor young man seemed to sigh as if in defeat and Victoria could sense something was very wrong. He looked up at her again, his dark eyes shining with truth as he said "Victoria, I confess. This morning I was terrified of marriage. But then ,when I met you, I thought that our wedding could not come fast enough." He smiled slightly at her.

"Oh Victor!" she said, amazed at the confession he had just given and the feeling of her heart fluttering at the same time at the fact those words were just for her. "I-I feel the same."

They closed the distance between them and their lips gently pressed against each other for the first time. Hers were warm and soft like velvet, he noticed, and seemed to beg for more. Victor's lips felt thin against her own, the woman noted, and were cold from spending too long out in the snow. Victor then, unknowingly, deepened the kiss a bit, this time his frail hand caressing her cheek as her hands clutched at the lapels of his jacket. To them it was merely a few seconds but to the outside world they kissed for minutes on end.

Suddenly the door slammed open and in walked Victoria's parents, startling the young lovers apart. The lady of the house gasped in shock at the scene and the lord growled in anger. Victor's heart pounded. He had just been caught doing something that was considered _very _improper. "Mister Von Dort!" Victoria's father boomed. "This is most uncalled for in this house! What were you doing with my daughter?"

Victor's timid nature seemed to take over again and he began to wring his hands. "W-well, um, Mr. …um…"

That's when the glass door opened and Victor's 'wife' Emily walked inside, brushing her long veil from her blue, half decayed features as she said "Victor, darling, what's taking you so…"

Everyone stared at one another. Poor Victor. He was surrounded by hateful people now. "Who is she!" both Victoria and Emily spat at each other. The young man looked between the two of them, knowing no matter how he answered he was royally screwed. Not to mention the unnerving presence of his future in-laws…

"Um…uh…Vi-Victoria…I would like you to meet Emily…" he started and walked up between them. "E-Emily…um…this is…my fiancée, V-Victoria."

"Fiancée?" the Corpse Bride snapped. "You have no fiancée anymore! You're married to me Victor!"

"Married?" Victoria asked curiously.

The corpse smiled snobbishly. "Oh, didn't you know? I'm his wife." she showed the other woman the wedding ring she wore on her skeletal hand and the poor frail young man shivered. This was not going 'according to plan.'

"Victoria, it is an accident, I swear!" he said and picked up his wife's bony arm. "She's dead, see?"

This seemed to aggravate the corpse bride even more. She grabbed a hold on him, ensnaring him tightly in her clutches as she growled the words 'hop scotch', the magic words that would take them back to the land of the dead. Victor reached desperately for his fiancée, calling her name frantically. Victoria ran toward him and before the two disappeared leapt into Victor's arms, going with them into the land of the dead. Victoria's parents blinked and shook their heads in denial. What they had just seen was a nightmare and nothing more. When they would wake up, Victoria would still be there, awaiting her marriage to the other suitor they had for her.

When all three people reappeared in the land of the dead, Victor felt those bony hands push him in anger away from the half decayed body. He held on tightly to Victoria too, as if to make sure she was with him and didn't stumble as far as he would have gone because she was also taking a few steps to keep her balance. "You lied to me!" Emily shouted at him and turned around sadly. Apparently she didn't notice that Victoria had come along too. "You lied to me just so you could go and see that other woman!"

"Don't you understand? You are the other woman." Victor told her as he walked over to the other to console her.

"But you're married to me! Leave the other woman!"

The elder skeleton that had sent them to the land of the living to begin with sighed. "She does have a point." Victoria jumped at the heap of talking bones but said nothing. She simply watched her fiancé try to talk to the dead bride.

The blue woman started sobbing and dried her tears with her dress as best she could. "And I thought it was going to well!" Her eye popped out of her head and rolled to Victor's feet, the young man picking it up, much to Victoria's disgust, and bringing it back to her.

"I'm sorry." he said as he handed the eye back. "This just can't work."

"Why not? It's because of my eye isn't it?"

"No! Your eye is…lovely…" Victor turned and walked away from her to try and gather his thoughts. "Under different circumstances, who knows? But we're just too different. I mean, you're dead."

The corpse bride didn't seem to hear him and turned to walk toward him, the sadness in her eyes unmistakable as she approached. Victoria kept her tongue to herself, knowing that whatever was about to happen was not Victor's fault. He could not be blamed for any of this. Still, that didn't stop the pang in her heart when the corpse wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down so his lips met hers in a kiss. His eyes widened. He didn't pull away, that would make matters worse, but he didn't respond either. When the half decayed woman finally did separate from him, she dried off a few more tears and said "It doesn't matter to me. That barrier can quickly be overcome. You just simply have to chose me or your mistress." Victor opened his mouth to answer but the corpse walked away from him saying over her shoulder. "Come and find me when you come to your decision."

Victoria then walked over to her fiancé and clung delicately to his arm. Victor looked at her and blushed a bit. She felt warm. "Oh Victor." she said and leaned against him. "That was awful brave of you."

Victor blinked and said "Oh…I-It's nothing." he said and looked away in embarrassment.

That's when he felt something build up in his lungs and he pulled away from Victoria to cough and get right of it. What started out as a small cough grew into a huge fit and before anything could be done about it the poor young man collapsed to his knees with their force and his whole form began to shake. His fiancée panicked. "Victor!" she cried!

**Okay, Chapter One is finished. The more you review, the faster the update, m'kay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I own nothing! Tim Burton does! The lucky bastard.**

**Warnings: Alternate Universe, Victor/Victoria, Corpse Bride/Victor, SPOILERS**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Victor!" Victoria cried!

Mr. Von Dort couldn't answer her. His coughing was just too harsh. Blood began to taint his hands from his throat and he became weaker and weaker. The elder skeleton looked into his book. "Oh dear." he said.

Victoria looked up in horror. "What is it?"

"He's been here in the land of the dead for too long."

"And?"

"He's losing his life force."

"Which means he's dying."

"Yes. It's a side effect from being trapped in the opposite world for too long."

Victor's hacking coughs stopped, but he was wheezing now and clutching at his chest. He looked even more tired than before and as he stood up again, Victoria noticed how he shook now. He looked like he was shivering uncontrollably. "I-I'm alright." he said unconvincingly. "I just don't feel very well right now, I good night's sleep should take care of that."

"If I could make a suggestion…" the elder skeleton advised. "I know of a small alleyway that no one visits that has a shelter there for you. He will be able to recover a bit there as long as the dead don't come near him."

"How will that help him recover?" Victoria asked as the older skeleton had a crow bring her a set of blankets.

"It is the dead that walk that drain him, not the place of the dead."

"Is there a way we can go back to our own world for good?"

"The Corpse Bride has to release him from her grasp first."

Victoria sighed and looked back to Victor who seemed to be having trouble standing. Scraps, the skeleton dog, was at his feet, whimpering his concern for his master's safety. Victor's hand clutched a tight more tightly at his heart as he struggled a bit more to breathe. Victoria walked over to the dog and shooed it away from him. Victor relaxed a bit.

"Alright," she said. "If you need us, we'll be in this alley way. Where is it by the way?"

"Third alleyway on the right once you head out of the door."

"Thank you."

Victoria then turned and took her fiancé's by the arm to lead him outside to the place where they would be staying the night. She wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. His shivering didn't stop. The woman sighed. This was going to be difficult. "Victor, if you can make it to the alley way, then I'll let you rest alright? We just need to make it there first."

Victor smiled weakly. "Yes, I'll try."

As the pair stumbled into the street, Scraps got the idea that the two wanted to be alone and ran off to his Emily, to tell her about the news.

"Victor's sick?"

Scraps barked urgently in response with concern laced in it. Even though he dog was dead, he couldn't stand the thought of his master hurting, that is if he could think.

The Corpse Bride thought everything over for a moment. If what the elder had said was true than that could be a good and a bad thing at the same time. The good thing would be that Victor would die and he'd have no choice but to stay with her. The down side was that he would be suffering until he died and having died unexpectedly she didn't know what it was like to pass away like that.

"Where is he staying?"

The dog barked some more and Emily somehow understood.

"Alright, I'll go and see him in the morning." She said and got up to go to her room but the dog still barked at her as they went. Scraps was sure that if Emily went and saw Victor being nursed by the _living_ woman, she might go into a fit and take Victor further into down town , where he would die for sure. The dog knew his master better than anyone and knew how lost the family would be without their only son, no matter how 'pathetic' they deemed him. The dog's barks fell on deaf ears however and eventually he gave up. He tried to warn her.

Back in the alleyway, Victoria was happy to find an abandoned building that had all the usual trappings of a home in the world of the living. There was a fireplace, which she immediately sat Victor beside and when she went into the kitchen, she found food and tea bags and such, as if this was the replication of an home that was really abandoned in the land of the living. The Everglot didn't mind though. She just hurried about getting some hot water in a basin and quickly prepared some tea to try and being a bit of warmth back into her soon-to-be husband's frozen hands and feet.

By the time she got back, Victor had stopped shivering but still looked exhausted and drawn, as if he was an old man. Strands of his dark hair had become white, a sign of the drain of his life force, and the way his hands clutched at the blanket around his shoulders made Victoria fret a little. He was still cold.

"Victor…" she whispered as she approached him and set the warm things aside for a second so she could sit down without fear of spilling them. "…are you alright now?"

Victor turned his dark eyes on her and smiled. Their was a little more light in them than before. He had recovered a little. "Yes. I feel better. Thank you Victoria."

She smiled and handed him some tea. "I wasn't sure what kind of tea you liked so I made you some green tea. It's said to be the healthiest tea and will help you regain your strength quickly."

The Von Dort smiled and took a sip, his eyes widening a little. "Wow, this is really some excellent tea!" he complimented. "Exactly as I like it! How did you know?"

Victoria blushed and shrugged. "Oh, I just guessed."

They laughed about it for a second or two when Victor finished off his tea and moved to lay down, Victoria moving her hands so his head to rest in his lap. Normally this would have been considered very improper for a young man to do this with a young lady but the dead were a lot more lax than the living in these rules, as Victoria quickly learned, and so enjoyed this small amount of freedom while they still could. Her fingers ran lovingly through his black hair and Victor sighed into the wonderful massage, his shivering finally stopped. "You have very gentle hands Victoria." he said. "So soft and warm…

She blushed but said nothing, simply continued to let her hands work their magic until her husband had fallen fast asleep in her lap. Victoria then watched him with a smile. This is what he should look like all the time, she decided. Peaceful and happy, not worn and stressed. What Victoria didn't notice was the fact that a pair of eyes, okay four pairs of eyes watched her from the window sill with disapproval in them. "So she's the witch that got him seduced under her power." she spider muttered to itself as it turned and walked back into the land of the dead. "Well, Emily would have a word or two so say about that."

**Okay, Chapter Two is finished. I am warning you now that here on out the characters get pretty OOC. Please bare with me. As to the final pairing of the story, I won't tell you how it ends yet, you have to keep reading to find out! The more you review, the faster the update, m'kay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I own nothing! Tim Burton does! The lucky bastard.**

**Warnings: Alternate Universe, Victor/Victoria, Corpse Bride/Victor, SPOILERS**

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next morning, Emily went through the dark alley where Scraps told her Victor was staying and as she stood on the front steps, the corpse tried to fix her clothing so it fitted her a bit better, although it wouldn't have done much even if it hadn't shifted a bit when she walked. A torn, dirty wedding dress was still a torn dirty wedding dress. The dog at her side whimpered. He knew she shouldn't be here. He barked his thoughts.

"Oh shush Scraps, I know what I'm doing." she said and knocked on the large wooden door with her bony knuckles.

At the sound of the knock on the front door, Victor's dark eyes opened slowly, his body not wanting to wake up just yet. His pillow was just so comfortable and the arm around him was comforting. Wait. An arm around him?

His eyes opened a bit more quickly but the bright light from the sun outside made him have to cover them to keep from being blinded. After a moment or two, they allowed him to see the person who's lap he slept on. A bright blush tainted his cheeks. He had slept in a _lady's _lap? More specifically, _Victoria's_? "O-Oh my!" he stuttered as he quickly sat up and tried to hide his embarrassment, thinking she was still awake. "I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what-"

The knock on the door became a little more impatient and the young man got up to answer it, hoping the person knocking was just a salesman he could close the door on. He really didn't want to have to deal with company right now. He was already in a very inappropriate situation by being in the same vicinity as his fiancé without an escort for her and the fact that he had just slept with his head in her lap and her soothing fingers running through his hair… "No," he berated himself. "Stop that train of thought right there!" He then answered the door.

What he saw made him blink a couple of times. "E-Emily?" he stuttered. He thought he had returned to the land of the living!

"Oh Victor, darling!" she said and swept herself into his arms, her bony limbs finding their way around his neck. Almost immediately Victor could feel his breath becoming harder and harder to sustain; a result of the corpse's touch on his weakened body. "I missed you!"

"Y-Yes." he said a bit breathlessly and eased her arms off of him. "Me too. Is there something I can help you with Emily?"

"Do I always have to have a reason to come visit you?"

"No, not really but-"

"I just wanted to see you silly. Is there something wrong with wanting to see my husband?"

"…"

Suddenly, a noise from the living room (A/N: Ironic ain't it that there's a living  room in the land of the dead?) made Victor turn his eyes there and the poor young man almost had to stop himself from staring. Victoria was stretching a bit as she got out of her uncomfortable position on the couch and she undid her hair for a moment or two before retying it up. For some reason, he felt as if though the soft brown strands looked like silk and longed to run his fingers through them. Very improper thoughts.

Victoria smiled when she saw that he was already up, although he did look a bit disheveled but when her eyes landed on Emily standing so close to him her smile faded into a frown of anger. "What are YOU doing here?" She growled. "Haven't you done enough damage already?"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Emily retorted. "I haven't done anything wrong. I just came to see my husband. If anything wrong has been done, it's you trying to seduce a married man to your whim."

Victor looked between them very confused but took the chance to step away from the corpse while her attention was focused elsewhere, surprised that when he did make the distance between them greater, he had less trouble breathing. Why was that?

Victoria's eyes flashed. "It's all your fault Victor's not well! If you hadn't brought him here to this cursed world, he wouldn't have had to have been nursed back to health last night after you left him!"

"What do you mean? He was perfectly healthy when I left. If anything is wrong with him, it's your fault."

"Explain this then." The woman stormed up to her fiancé and tugged harshly on his tie, making bend down a little so she could more easily hold the white strands of his hair in her palm. She didn't dare pull them out because for every strand of white hair one pulled out, another three took it's place. "His hair was all black before he met you, now it's turning white. You're sucking the life out of him you witch. Leave him be and let him live out the life he's supposed to."

Emily huffed but couldn't say anything. How was she supposed to retort to facts like that?

Victor coughed a bit and tried to stand back up but Victoria's grip on his tie was tight. He paused and simply waited for the small cat fight to be over with. He had learned from experience not to get between two feuding women.

Emily thought for a moment more than fine. "Fine. I'll leave him alone for now. However, since either of you can go back home to the Land of the Living, I highly suggest you get yourselves comfortable with what hospitality we've got her. As for you, darling, I'll be waiting for you at the pub. Ciao!"

She then turned and left.

**Okay, Chapter three is finished. I am warning you now that the next chapter will have VxV ROMANCE! Please bare with me. As to the final pairing of the story, I won't tell you how it ends yet, you have to keep reading to find out! The more you review, the faster the update, m'kay? Oh and sorry for the fact this chapter is so short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I own nothing! Tim Burton does! The lucky bastard.**

**Warnings: Alternate Universe, Victor/Victoria, Corpse Bride/Victor, SPOILERS, OOC**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

''Who does she think she is, taking Victor away from me like that? He is _my_ husband. I have more of a right to see him than she does.''

''Yes,'' the maggot in her head said silkily. ''But she was engaged to him before he was married to you. Wouldn't that mean you stole him from her?''

Emily titled her head a bit and knocked it a few times so the annoying creature would fall out of her skull. ''Look,'' she snapped as she glared down at the tiny creature on the concrete. ''Just whose side are you on anyway?''

''I'm on no body's side.'' the small green animal said. ''I am just stating the facts.''

Emily then turned to look out to the street she stood on. Maybe the stupid thing was right. He was engaged before he had met her, which would explain why he was randomly practicing his vows in the woods, but still, he had placed the wedding ring on her finger! By law they were married! The corpse looked at the brilliant gold ring and sighed. It didn't fit her bony digits and it looked like it was crafted with love for someone special. ''Maybe he does belong with her.'' she muttered and in a dreamlike walked back to her own home in the heart of down town Square Village. ''Maybe I'm just out of my league.''

The little maggot followed after her. ''No! That slimy little worm doesn't belong with him, you do.'' he said, making the corpse pause in her walking. ''Kill him. Then he can belong to you forever and that disgusting little woman will never be able to touch him again.''

Emily turned and stared at the small animal. ''You want me to WHAT?''

''Kill him. When he dies, he'll officially belong to you forever. No living woman would want a dead man, no matter how handsome he is.''

The corpse thought this over. It sounded like a plan. She could bring them some food or wine then spike it when she offered a toast to Victoria for her final victory. However, the poison she would have to use would have to work quickly. Victor was weak as it was and she couldn't possibly bare to imagine him struggling in his last few moments painfully to live. It would break her heart, what was left of it.

''Good idea. Let's go set it up.'' she said and walked back to the small worm, then picked it up and carried it with her back home.

------

''Victoria, what was all that about ?'' Victor asked his fiancée when she finally let go of him and walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast. It was bad enough that he didn't feel very well whenever Emily was around for some weird, unknown reason and now that Victoria blamed her for an illness of some kind that he wasn't sure he had, well, he was thoroughly confused. ''What did she do to make you so upset?''

Victoria sighed a bit angrily. ''She is the one who's making you sick Victor.'' she answered as she set up the frying pan over the stove and carefully broke some eggs into it. ''Because she brought you here to the Land of the Dead, you've fallen ill and unless we can get you home, you're going to die here from that disease.''

''How can that be?''

''The dead need to energy of the living to move about down here. Usually those who walk through graveyards provide enough energy to do this, but since a lot of people walk through there the dead only take a little bit per person.'' she explained as she cooked. ''However, because you are a _living_ man who has been in the Land of the Dead for so long, they have been draining you of your energy exclusively and are making you very ill.''

''Oh! So that's why I didn't feel well when she hugged me!''

''Exactly.'' Victoria said as she finished cooking the eggs and served them onto some plates she had found in the cabinet above and then set them on the table. ''Now, we need to hurry and find a way to go home.''

Victor, being the gentleman that he was, pulled out Victoria's chair for her and slid it back into place after she had taken her seat, then went to his own chair on the other side of the small table and took his own seat. He closed his eyes and bowed his head in a quick 'grace' then picked up his fork and began to eat. Victoria watched his carefully. This was the first time she had cooked for him and wasn't sure if she made the scrambled eggs the way she likes them. When his eyes widened and a smile crossed his face, she breathed a sigh of relief.

''Really Victoria." he said. "This is perfect! How do you know so much about my tastes?"

The Everglot blushed and shrugged. "Oh, I guess it's just Fate that I do."

Victor didn't say anything else until breakfast was done and when it was, he even helped Victoria wash the dishes, although washing the dishes was a very womanly thing to do. The pair then went into the living room, where he lit a small fire to keep them warm and curled up together on the couch. It was a very rare opportunity that they would get to do this and so they didn't mind the inappropriate intimacy that they were sharing for the moment. Victor had his arms around Victoria while she sat very comfortably between his legs since she was afraid her weight alone would crush his bones should she sit on them.

"You know, Victor, it's almost Christmas back home." She said quietly after a length of time spent in his arms. "I wonder, what should we do for Christmas if we stay here?"

''Well,'' he said and rested his head against her shoulder, his cheek pressed lightly against hers. ''We could always just forget about real gifts this year and focus on getting to know each other better, or we could…''

Before the poor man got to finish his comment though, Victoria had caught his lips gently with her own and as her long fingers clung to the lapels of his jacket, just as they did the first time they kissed, he felt different urges than he did that time, urges that were not necessarily innocent. He still deepened the kiss though, and gently lay her back on the couch somehow, his mind not full registering what he did, his senses completely engulfed in the feeling of Victoria clinging to him as her tongue tangoed with his in her mouth. He wished the moment would never end but it did with the sharp gasp of a surprised voice from the doorway.

**Okay, so that was not that great but still! T'Was better than nothing! REVIEW FOR ME AND I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPPIE EMILY/VICTOR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**** I own nothing! Tim Burton does! The lucky bastard.**

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Victor/Victoria, Corpse Bride/Victor, SPOILERS, OOC

**Authors Note:** Okay, a lot of you have been asking how Victoria knows about Victor's illness. The secret is,…she doesn't. She's making an educated guess that happens to be right.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"Oh my word!" Emily gasped and almost dropped the wine bottle she had brought with her laced with the poison from earlier. "Victor! How could you?"

The Englishman pulled away from his fiancee, blushing and a bit breathless as he nervously tried to rearrange his clothing. Victoria sat up and did the same though she hid a bit of a smile on her face as she did. "E-Emily…um…to what do we owe the pleasure?" he stuttered.

The Corpse wiped all shock and anger from her features and smiled as she presented the couple with her gift. "Well, seeing as the living need a fellow living person to spend the rest of their life with, I've decided to give you back to your own kind Victor." she lied. "Please accept this as an apology for what I've put you through."

The young man looked to her suspiciously before taking the wine bottle and gently setting it aside. "I'm supposing you would like to share a drink of it with us?" he said quietly, trying to read what her game plan now could be. Victor Von Dort may be a man but he's wasn't a complete idiot. She was plotting something.

"I'm dead Victor." she answered with a small smirk. "I don't need a drink."

"Ah yes, that's right…"

Victoria then stood up, still trying to keep a straight face and said "Well now, if you have completed your business here, I believe you should be going."

Emily glared at her rival. It would be stupid to make a retort now, especially when she was so close to her goal. "I just wanted to have Victor taste the wine I brought him to see if it really is to his liking since I don't know exactly which type of wine he preferred."

Victor looked Emily over and decided that she was speaking the truth. "I'll be right back then." he told them and walked into the kitchen to retrieve a wine glass from the cupboard.

Victoria took the opportunity to judge the grinning corpse in her door way. "So," she said coldly. "What did you taint that wine with? Some sick love potion?"

Emily smiled again and looked away innocently. "I'm not telling if I spiked it or not. I may have honestly been telling the truth earlier you know. Besides, what makes you think I would anything to dear Victor?"

"Oh, just the fact I know you'd do almost anything to get your bony fingers on my fiance!"

"You mean MY husband."

"If he would have gotten one good look at you before he put the ring on your finger he would have rather faced my own murderous parents than marry you!"

Emily's eyes flashed dangerously. "Hold your tongue you good for nothing breather. You're in my world now and if I so wished it, I could very well kill you where you stand."

"Then why am I still alive?"

"Because I don't want to have to deal with you for the rest of eternity."

Victor, while they had been arguing had come back into the room and had poured himself a tiny bit of the wine the Corpse brought for them. It was only a mouthful, nothing more, but he didn't taste it right away, instead deciding to watch the other two tear each other apart with words. Not that it was amusing, no, far from. He just chose not to do anything that could possibly lead him to peeve off one or the other.

Eventually, Emily noticed Victor's return and as she continued to fight with Victoria, cunningly made her way around to the young man without the living fiancee noticing what she was doing. When she made it to his side, she took the glass from his hand and put the wine in her own mouth before turning and kissing him right in front of her, pleased when she heard Victoria's furious words follow after her. Victor stumbled back a bit and opened his mouth in a gasp, giving the corpse the opportunity she need to allow the poisoned liquid to slip into his and down his throat.

Eventually she pulled away and Victor, having already been weakened by her touch, started to cough roughly, the vile substance already tainting him. "Victor!" Victoria cried, running to his side.

**HA HA ! Cliff hanger! Now what should I do? Should I kill him and have him hook up with Em? Or should there be not enough poison to kill him and instead have him get better as a side effect of it? Or should he die and then Victoria die with him so they can stick together, even in heaven? REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR OPINION!**


	6. The End VictorEmily

**Disclaimer** **I own nothing! Tim Burton does! The lucky bastard.**

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Victor/Victoria, Corpse Bride/Victor, SPOILERS, OOC

**CHAPTER SIX VERSION 1 (Emily\Victor)**

Victor's dark eyes grew wider and wider as he fell to the ground, gasping for breath, as he writhed on the carpet in pain. His skin lost all its color and his raven black hair became tainted with blue. Victoria stood back and watched, afraid of both injuring her husband to be and herself by getting near. Emily simply grinned her usual cat-like grin. Everything was going according to plan.

"V-V-Vic-Victoria…" He gasped as he struggled, his skin now becoming blue to match that of the Corpse Bride's. "…I-I'm s-sorry to h-have t-told you t-this so l-late b-but…" He gasped desperately and tried again. "I-I…I d-don't l-love you l-like t-that any m-more…" His last gasp for breath failed with his last words and for a moment or two he stopped moving entirely, his body having died.

The poor Victorian woman felt tears fill her eyes. H-He didn't love her anymore? What had changed his mind from what he said not more than a day or two ago, when they were alone in her room? "Oh Victor," she whispered, clearly exhausted from this long chase for him. "How could you…"

Emily smugly moved between the living woman and her husband and knelt beside him just as he awoke as a corpse for the first time. Blue really looked like his color, she thought as she helped him sit up. "Victor, do you feel alright?" she asked, her skeletal hand intertwining its bones with his still flesh covered ones. "I'm sorry I had to do that but there was no other way to get that mistress of yours to let you go."

"Oh no, that's quite alright." He said as he stood and dusted himself off. "In fact, I'm rather glad that it happened this way. It turned out that I really didn't love Victoria like a wife at all. She was more like a sister or a friend than a real wife. I would never in a million years dream of touching her inappropriately, at least now."

"Is that all I am to you Victor?" Victoria finally snapped at him, all her anger at his earlier statement now coming back to her full force. "I'm just a friend? Then what about the kisses from earlier? You can't tell me those were faked, just like the lie you told me in my room!"

"The kisses weren't fake Victoria, far from." Victor explained and turned to Emily, pulling her close to him so that they were practically nose to nose. "They were more like practice kisses so that when I would kiss Emily in the future, I wouldn't make a fool of myself."

The corpse giggled and playfully hit his chest. "Oh Victor, darling, I'm sure you weren't that terrible."

"I'm better now than I was though." He answered and placed a soft, first kiss on her lips. "Would you like to see just how much better I've become?"

Emily giggled again and Victor swept his wife up in his arms with the grace and confidence he so severely lacked before, kissing her deeply and much more passionately than he had ever kissed Victoria. Emily moaned into this kiss and let her boney hands reach up to slowly undo his tie as he carried her to their bedroom to officially consummate their marriage.

Poor, heart broken Victoria couldn't take the scene any longer and turned and ran from the small abandoned apartment where she and Victor has sheltered to the tower she had first come into this world from. Tears streaked down her pale face and she didn't care that her appearance was dishevelled and grungy. All she wanted was to leave this place and never return.

The Elder, being the wise old skeleton he was, had been waiting for her all this while so he could properly return her home and erase her memory. It did no good for her to remember what happened to the love of her life here so instead came up with another cause of death for him and even sent up the body so that the story would seem more plausible. It would simply be that poor Victor got lost and froze to death out in the cold.

"Please," Victoria sobbed as she ran into the study, almost tripping on some of the books as she ran through it, searching for the old man. "Please, send me back home! I want to go back to my family and friends, not stay here with _him_ and his witch!"

"Your wish is my command, Miss." He said and cast the spell that would send her home, smirking as much as his old bones would allow him. Yup, he still had it.

The next thing any body in the land of the living knew, Victoria Everglot was seen walking back to her home early the next morning with the frozen body of her late husband to be in her arms. Her parents of course chided her and found her a new suitor, but Victoria never did return to the vibrant girl she had been. Instead, she went through the motions of life but whenever her old, rough husband looked her in the eyes, they were dead and her voice always lacking the spark that made it human.

She died at the age of 48, unable to see, hear or feel anything around her. The disease had done to her physically what Victor's betrayal had done to her emotionally. She was cremated instead of buried and now her ashes and spirit rest in the home of her family, awaiting her true love to return for her.

**THE END! At least if you wanted the Victor-Emily ending. The next chapter will be Victor-Victoria (my favourite in case you couldn't tell) and I don't know if I should create an ending where no body gets him or not…but, then again THAT'S WHAT YOUR REVIEWS ARE FOR!**


	7. The End VictorVictoria

**Disclaimer** **I own nothing! Tim Burton does! The lucky bastard.**

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe, Victor/Victoria, Corpse Bride/Victor, SPOILERS, OOC

**CHAPTER SIX VERSION 2 (Victoria/Victor)**

Victor fell to his knees, choking and gasping for breath as he tried to cough up the vile liquid that burned his throat before. Pale skin grew paler and dark eyes became glassy with strain. Victoria fell beside him, her hands on his back, trying vainly to try and sooth him but nothing seemed to work. "How could you?" she snapped at Emily. "How could you do that to him?"

The Corpse said nothing, smiling as she watched him struggle during his last few moments. Finally, everything she wanted would be hers. She would finally be married to a handsome young man who would be hers until the end of time. She could almost taste the victory.

The young man struggled to his feet, pushing Victoria away, as he stumbled to the restroom. Victoria at first was unsure of what he was doing but when she heard some rather sickening sounds decided not to follow him after all and turned her own triumphant smirk onto her rival. "You seem to have underestimated him," she said calmly. "There is a way to purge poison other than an antidote."

Enough was enough. The corpse wouldn't take it any more from that want to be human woman. "I will not stand for this!" She yelled.

Emily charged and was about to grab Victoria by the neck to throttle her when a warm hand grabbed her bony wrist and almost snapped it with its vice grip. Haunted eyes turned on the man who held her and glared at her, despite his weariness. "Don't you dare threaten her," he commanded his voice was almost unnaturally cold.

"Victor!"

"Don't you dare threaten her," he repeated threateningly, pushing Emily away from Victoria not really taking notice of how frightened the dead woman seemed to be of him. "Unlike others, I happen to know a thing or two about how to seriously mangle a body so badly not even a corpse could put itself back together."

"B-But Victor," Emily stuttered, not noticing he was backing her towards the door of the small manor. She tried smiling at him, charming him into letting her stay close. "you w-wouldn't hurt a lady would you? I-I mean that is very in-inappropriate…"

"If you were a lady, that rule would apply," he told her, trying to ignore the way he had to fight just a bit harder for breath and his hair gained more white strands. "Leave. Now."

For a second, Emily actually tried to think of a way to trick him, a way to coax him into loving her more than that other woman but, from the look in his dark eyes, what she had just done, that attempt on his life, had been more than even to shatter any chance of true love blossoming between them. She sighed and turned, leaving of her own free will. "I really did love you Victor. I would have done anything for you."

"I would have believed you had you been an honest person."

Tears filled Emily's eyes as the door closed behind her. She had tried so hard…just so hard to win his heart and it had been all for naught. She cursed herself and disappeared into the Land of the Dead, perhaps to drown her misery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Victor was sure she was gone, he turned and sighed as he leaned back against the door, exhausted. He felt so tired now, so very tired, and yet so very happy at the same time. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his overly excited heart.

That did not last long though, especially when Victoria ran up to him and hugged his thin body tightly, laughing into his neck as she nuzzled his warm skin. "Oh Victor, Victor! Thank God! Thank God you're alive!" She cried in happiness. He laughed softly and hugged her back. It felt good to be alive.

"Yes, I am too," he answered softly, squeezing her tightly. "I am so glad I'm alive and with you."

She separated from him just far enough to look into his eyes, those beautiful dark eyes that almost lost the light in them forever, and said "Victor, when we get back home, do you think…um…we could kiss in public?"

Victor smiled and kissed her soft lips gently, chastely. "Of course, love, anything for you." He kissed her again, a bit more passionately and at her soft moan only seemed to encourage him more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Victor and Victoria went back to the Elder and he sent them back to their plane where they were happily married under the careful eye of their parents. It amazed Victor's parents how confident he was now compared to the day before he disappeared and Victoria's parents were appalled at how bold she had become. For pity's sake she entangled her fingers in Victor's hair when they kissed at the alter. Needless to say, the pair lived happily ever after in both this life and the next.

**Sorry it took so long but this story is finally done! This is the end! The real end! SHOCK! I know its scrappily written but that's what you get when you lose the plot over and over again. How did I do? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
